


Empirical Investigations

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Torchwood got their hands on the pheromone spray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dora

**Author's Note:**

> While containing no specific non-con, chapter four could be considered dub-con.  
> Written for Sass on the Plass: Torchwood/Dr Who Porn Battle VI

She didn't even know her name.

Suzie blinked woozily in the muted light shining through the curtains of this unknown bedroom. She gingerly shifted upright and looked over to her bed-partner. The woman was moderately pretty, she supposed. Nothing special and wouldn't even register on Suzie's radar normally. And yet here she was, smelling of sex and whatever that perfume was.

Slowly the wheels clicked into place. Dora, and Suzie decided she looked like a Dora, a little better than plain but not too interesting; Dora had tried to flirt with her in the club and she'd shot her down. One spray from that bottle later and Suzie had had her pinned to the wall, hand up her skirt and tongue down her throat. Suzie winced at the memory.

The bottle was on the dresser across the room. As she got out of the bed, Dora stirred and yawned. Suzie quickly grasped the bottle and held it at chest height. She waited until Dora sat up, staring at her first with hazy recognition and then wariness when she focused on the bottle Suzie was holding.

Suzie pressed down on the atomiser button and inhaled deeply, watching as Dora’s eyes grew wide.

"My turn,"  



	2. Owen

For Suzie, 'knowledge is power' was more than a cliché. She truly believed it, and was ruthless in her pursuit of knowledge. With this perfume, she wanted to know more – does it just work on women? Does it lower inhibitions? Does it work on the unwilling?

She walked into the office on Monday wearing the scent. Nothing, not even from Tosh and all of Torchwood knew that Dr Toshiko Sato had a thing for Suzie. So there was a proximity issue. It needed to be used much closer to the…subject. Subject was a good word. Victim was possibly more appropriate but Suzie had no intention of being appropriate. Why should she be?

And so Suzie found herself in Owen’s cold, white-tiled domain, listening to his cockney twang describing the various things he’d done to the alien body parts they’d brought back during the week. Exo-skeleton this. Viscous fluid that. She hadn’t bothered to be subtle when she rolled her eyes, nor had she cared when Owen had glared at her. The meeting finally over, she waited for everyone to leave. Owen was looking impatient.

“If you wouldn’t mind pissing off Suzie, some of us have work to do that might, I don’t know, stop us getting killed next time a weevil attacks.”

_Now there’s a thought. Would this scent work on weevils? _ Suzie shuddered at the thought.

Owen had apparently not stopped talking “…too cold for you down here, then you know where you can go.”

“Well yes, it is a little chilly down here.” Suzie slipped the bottle out of her pocket and held it behind her back, “but I have an idea on how to change that.” She depressed the button, feeling the mist reach as far as her bare neck and hearing it settle over her hair.

Owen looked confused and angry. It was a good look for him, reminding Suzie as it did of a frustrated hamster. Then the confused faded and angry was left behind. She hadn’t thought of this, that maybe the spray worked differently on men. Maybe instead of inspiring Lust, it was closer to Wrath.

She slipped the bottle in her pocket and began to back away towards the stairs, eyes carefully focused on Owen. She was fairly sure she could take him down, but then she wasn’t sure. It had never been necessary before. For every step she took back, he took one forward. She felt the curve of the staircase behind her and turned for just a second to see if she could reach up to the handrail, rather than walking around to the bottom step. That was her second mistake. Her first had been thinking Owen was just angry.

By the time she turned to face Owen again, he was on top of her. She lashed out at him and he caught her hands, tried to kick but he’d pressed himself against her, spreading her legs with his own and holding them apart. Before she could consider her next move, he smashed his mouth against hers. Shock and self-satisfaction made her smile, giving Owen a way in.

There was her evidence. Works on men too. Still couldn’t be sure if it worked on the unwilling, given that this was Owen. So long as it was female and attractive (terms under which Suzie thought she qualified), he was willing and, if the hardness pushing into her thigh was any indication, very able.

“God you’ve needed this, you stuck up bitch,” Owen murmured into her mouth. “Been meaning to do it for months.”

That completely ruled out unwilling. Nevermind, she had an idea for that test.

The grip on her hands loosened and she slid one out from under Owen’s grasp, reaching around his neck and curling it through his hair. She preferred longer, but needs must. The other stroked down Owen’s back and slunk below his waistband, massaging his arse and pulling him closer still.

At this point, with one of Owen’s hands making its way up the skirt of her dress, Suzie regretted not wearing a skirt and blouse today. As it was, Owen seemed perfectly capable of finding the zip and shoving the straps down her arms. They sat at chest level, her arms preventing the dress from falling to the floor. It was enough, though, as Owen began to massage her breasts through her cotton bra. The rough texture and his rough movements were all the encouragement Suzie needed. She scraped a leg up his and held it around his waist. Owen took the hint and lifted her up further, allowing her to get another leg around his waist and pushed her into the wall.

Suzie pulled away from Owen’s mouth and crooked an eyebrow at him. He got the message; bracing himself against the wall with only one hand, Suzie heard the unmistakeable sound of Owen loosening his fly. She gave a passing throught to when he had last had an STI test, but it was too late to stop for a condom now. She wasn’t sure if Owen even could. _ Thank god for the Pill_, she thought, just before Owen thrust up into her. She had to admire his athleticism. This was not an easy position and he was throwing himself fully into it.

Her shoulders banged into the wall behind her with the first thrust. The force was there, the enthusiasm, but the angle wasn’t quite right. Owen was busy biting down on her neck and didn’t seem to notice when she moved the hand from his hair and down under her skirt. She stroked her clit, matching his rhythm, increasing in speed and coming barely before he did. Her head lolled to one side as Owen slid her back down the wall to her feet. No afterglow here and Suzie told herself she didn’t want it anyway. Owen adjusted himself while she zipped her dress back up.

“Same time next week, then?” Owen said, breathless but still infuriatingly cocky.

“I don’t think so,” Suzie said, scornfully. “Not until you’ve worked out how to make a woman cum without having to do everything herself.”

Suzie walked out, bottle of scent in her pocket brushing her leg with every step. Next time, she had decided, would be someone who would certainly put her first.


	3. Toshiko

_Toshiko pinned Suzie to the bed, wrapping first one wrist and then the other with scarves and securing them to the bedstead. Suzie struggles against the bonds, just enough to test them but not so much to risk breaking them. She'd not expected this earlier. _

Suzie sauntered over to Tosh's workstation and pushed a pile of paper off the desk and onto the floor. She perched on the now exposed edge and leaned over in a way that Tosh thought was inappropriate and personal. Tosh shifted away, but Suzie grabbed the arm of her chair, forcing her to stay close.

"I need your help, Tosh"

"Yes?"

_Tosh placed her arms either side of Suzie's head and kissed her deeply as she slid her naked thighs down towards Suzie's equaly bare hips. Tosh's lips moved from Suzie's lips, down past her chin and to her neck. She dipped as far as the indentation at the base and then licked a line back to Suzie's chin. Suzie began to wonder just where Tosh had been locking away this side of her when  
Tosh stopped drawing patterns with her tongue and sat back on Suzie's hips, expression dripping deviousness. Before Suzie could say anything, Tosh had crawled off the bed and was searching beneath it. _

"I’m going to call it an empirical investigation." Suzie said, with a tone that seemed to brook no discussion

"Call what-" Tosh tried to speak but Suzie carried on regardless.

"First question. How long have you been attracted to me?"

"I, I'm not! I've never-" Tosh spluttered, but the flush of colour to her cheeks betrayed her.

Suzie tutted. "Let’s not beat about the bush." Suzie smiled in a way that Tosh neither understood nor liked.

_Tosh returned with a corrugated plastic box. Suzie could make out brightly coloured shapes inside. The seed of a suspicion planted itself in her mind but had no time to grow. Tosh lifted the lid of the box slowly, placing it carefully to one side. She waved a finger above the contents, as though unable to choose._

"Red, blue, pink or purple?" The sound of Tosh's voice threw Suzie slightly. She'd not heard a word from her since they'd left the Hub together. Tosh leaned over Suzie and lazily traced a path between her neck and stomach, carefully avoiding her breasts and not going further than her belly-button but with just light-enough a touch to keep Suzie interested.

"Red" Tosh kissed her jaw "Blue" then her cheek "Pink" Tosh sucked her earlobe and whispered "or purple?"

  
"You like me. You've never said or done anything about it. Why not?"

"I-" Again Tosh tried to answer the question and again Suzie wasn’t listening.

"Actually it doesn't matter. I just needed to check before I tested my hypothesis."

"What hypothesis?" Tosh was getting more and more concerned about the situation but couldn’t force herself to get up and walk away.

"I think that this spray" Suzie held up a bottle with an atomiser "Lowers inhibitions. You're going to be my test subject."

_"Red" said Suzie, defiantly. She wasn't going to let Tosh think she was getting everything her own way._

Tosh slid her hand down past Suzie’s pubic bone, causing her to arch into it before Tosh quickly moved her hand away and to the box. Tongue still caressing Suzie’s ear, she reached into the box, and brought out a large, red vibrator.

“Good choice,” Tosh murmured.

"I don't think-"

"You're a scientist, aren't you? Full of natural curiosity, yes?"

Suzie spritzed the contents of the bottle around her shoulders.

"What do you think?

_Suzie thrashed on the bed as Tosh bodily pinned down her legs. The red vibrator moved in and out of her and Tosh licked and sucked at her clit, free arm keeping her stable to Suzie’s right._

Her breasts were aching for attention, and all her ideas about defiance and even dignity were fading fast. She didn’t want to, but she was going to have to.

“Tosh, please.” She hated to beg but couldn’t stand it any longer. “Please!”

Tosh ground her teeth against Suzie’s over stimulated clit, tearing a high-pitched gasp from her before she could reign it in. Right arm still thrusting the vibrator in and out, Tosh moved up Suzie’s body, breathing hotly onto her breasts one at a time. Suzie strained to hold her head up and watched as Tosh flicked a tongue over her nipple. It was what she had been waiting for, she could feel her orgasm building as Tosh alternated between stroking and licking her breasts. She was so close now, right on the edge when Tosh moved her thumb from around the vibrator and stroked her clit. Suzie let go and fell hard into her orgasm, her earlier words echoing around her head.

‘What do you think?’

“Yes, yes”, she repeated endlessly as Tosh kissed her back down to earth.


	4. Ianto

Last test, and appropriately it was almost exactly a week after she’d first discovered the perfume on Dora’s dresser. She’d been trying to get up here all day and was relieved when, with half an hour to spare, she’d finished her work. She wasn’t sure if anyone had seen her come up here, but she was absolutely certain that if anyone disturbed them before five o’clock, their body would never be found.

This was the real test, though, and arguably the most important. She’d have to check but, outside of the obligatory flirting with Jack (which they were all equally guilty of), Ianto had never shown interest in, well, anyone. Of course, he didn’t really talk about himself.

Which is why she now found herself waiting around in the tourist office.

_Typical, the one time I actually need him and the tea-boy isn’t around. _

Flicking through the tacky brochures on the desk, she sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes at no-one in particular. That was when she noticed the camera. A thought struck her, and she determined that it didn’t matter how long Ianto was away, she was going to wait. She smiled into the camera and pushed the pamphlets to one side, leaving a messy pile at the end and enough space for her to sit. With near-perfect timing, Ianto then walked through the door from the Hub.

“Er, excuse me!”

Suzie noted his indignant tone. Apparently Ianto had territorial tendencies when it came to the tourist office. That was rather amusing, for some reason.

“Do you want to have sex with me, Ianto?”

He stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Suzie repeated herself and was happy that her tone remained absolutely calm when inside, she was laughing. He was looking at her like she’d come into his office dressed in live squid.

“I really hadn’t thought about it,” he eventually replied, much more composed.

“Shall I take that as a no?” She was probably being cruel right now, but empirically it was important for him to say one way or another.

“Right at this moment, I’d like you to get off my desk and put it back the way you found it.”

_Oh close enough, _ she thought. She dug into her pocket for the bottle and, pulling it out, noticed Ianto still watching her carefully.

“What’s that?” Ianto nodded towards the atomizer.

“I found it last weekend. Interesting stuff.” She sprayed it on her wrists and neck.

“Interesting how?” Ianto sounded suspicious, with a hint of…was that fear? Had she scared him? Well wasn’t that deliciously unexpected.

“Well, when I’ve used it the previous three times, it’s caused a reaction in whomever I’m near at the time. Right now, that would be you.” Suzie leaned forward and smiled suggestively, carefully watching for the slightest hint that the perfume was affecting him. He looked disturbed, but then given the conversation to this point, that wasn’t surprising.

“What,” Ianto cleared his throat. “What reaction?”

Suzie looked at him, smirking. “Can’t you feel it?”

She jumped down from the desk and slowly closing the distance between them as he stood stock still. He may as well have been nailed down.

“Would you like to sleep with me now, Ianto?”

She was standing in front of him, now, and couldn’t resist the urge to pull his tie out from behind that wretched waistcoat. Time for him to look less than perfect, for once.

Ianto stared down at her hands.

_Probably to avoid looking at me, she thought. Well, while I’m here…_

She tugged the tie sharply towards her, jerking his head towards her, and whispered in his ear.

“It’s better if you don’t fight it.”

She loosened her grip on his tie and he pulled his head back. He looked like a poster boy for being utterly conflicted. Over what, she had no idea. Maybe he had a secret partner stashed away somewhere.

_Looks like I’m going to have to make the first move on this one. _

She pulled the tie taught and gently pulled his head closer until their lips brushed.

She pressed closer, trying to tease his lips open and wondering if this was a step too far. Maybe the spray only worked on the willing. But slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time, his lips parted. She licked and grazed his lips with her teeth, trying to coax them further apart. A little slow, but it was something.

Maybe with another dose? She sprayed the perfume between them and waited. Again, Ianto was completely still. Suzie sighed and took a step towards the door to the Hub. She wasn’t going to waste anymore of her time on this; it clearly wasn’t-

Mid thought, Ianto grabbed her arm, jerking both it and her painfully back. Before she could catch herself he had a hand in her hair, pulling painfully at it. She winced and Ianto exploited the opportunity, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She fought to catch her breath, tried to pull away; but Ianto was holding her fast. She breathed as best she could through her nose, her free arm pressed against Ianto. For all that he was a glorified butler, he was bloody strong. She pulled at his arm, pushed at his shoulder, all for nothing.

He forced her back towards the desk, the lip hitting the backs of her legs. She braced her arms against it, tried to push herself off but he held her in place. He pulled her head back sharply, so sharp that she could swear she heard her neck click.

“Down.” It was unmistakeably an order, but she couldn’t work out what he meant. He gripped her shoulders and twisted her upper body, forcing it chest down towards the desk top. She turned over, the desk a little too short, causing her to bend awkwardly at the hips. Trying to hold herself up, she put out her arms, only for Ianto to pull them behind her back and hold them in place.

Suzie snapped. This wasn’t supposed to happen; she was the one in control, she was making things happen, so why was she the one uncomfortable? She kicked out behind her, trying to aim for Ianto’s leg, but he avoided the strike and used the opportunity to wedge himself between her thighs, leaving her helpless.

A voice at the back of Suzie’s head reminded her that she had asked for this. She was barely able to remember why right now, as Ianto took a hand away from her wrists to wrench up her skirt. She heard him snort in derision when he realised she wasn’t wearing underwear.

She hit her head into the surface of the desk.

She had asked for it.

Ianto had apparently decided that he didn’t want her to knock herself out, and grabbed at her hair again. She yelled out in pain, bringing her newly-released hands forward to hold her in position and take the strain off her hair. At this angle, she noticed the camera again. The new plan shot back into her head and she steeled herself.

Eyes fixed on the lens, she smiled, giving it her best porn star grin and braced herself for Ianto to begin. She half considered asking if he’d be willing to use the condom in her pocket, but then it was too late. He pushed into her and she tried to relax. This wasn’t going to be pleasant, but it was going to be worth it. Above all, she had to pretend that she was enjoying it.

The next thrust was less painful. She tried to relax further and match his rhythm, but there was only so much she could do. At least it should be over soon if his increase in speed was anything to go by. He released her hair and dug both hands painfully into her hips, pulling her back to meet him on every push. She maintained her act and moaned with the motion. It didn’t matter that the camera wasn’t equipped with a microphone, so long as it _looked_ real.

Finally Ianto rammed into her for a last time and she cried out in what experience told her was a convincing orgasmic noise. Her arms gave out as Ianto withdrew and she slumped forward onto against the desk, rolling over to face her erstwhile attacker.

He looked mortified.

Three birds with one stone, then. She had something to hold over Ianto forever, proof that the spray worked on _anyone_, even if some needed an extra dose; and then there was the new plan. She’d wait until after the weekend before putting that into action. Let it soak in properly, mature a little. Besides, it was last thing on a Friday and she just wanted to go home.

She stood up and smoothed down her skirt as Ianto leaned against the wall, shell-shocked. _Can’t be the most traumatic thing he’s ever done for Torchwood_, she thought as she pressed the door button back to the Hub. _He’ll be over it in a few days. _

The little voice inside her head screamed at her again and, as normal, she ignored it.


	5. Jack

Suzie walked into Jack’s empty office and sat at his desk. He was probably out molesting the coffee boy again, trying to reassert himself. He’d had the weekend to check the feed from the tourist office camera. He could have checked, and re-checked by now, and still have a day for it to sink in.

She grabbed one of the reports on the desk and un-clipped the top of the marker she’d brought in for just this reason. She wrote four words, pressing down hard so that ink marks would bleed through to the other side. Enough to tell that there was something there, but not enough to read it.

She recapped the pen and slipped it back into her pocket. She reached into her other pocket for the spray as she heard Jack’s boots clatter on the metal steps outside. She left the spray on top of the tallest pile of papers. It balanced somewhat precariously, but it didn’t need to be there for too long; it just needed to be very visible from the doorway.

“Coulda sworn this was my office.” Jack snarked as he walked in. _Oh good_, Suzie thought, _he’s annoyed_.

“Poor Jack, Ianto still not putting out?” Jack scowled at her and she smiled innocently. “Maybe you’re not his type?”

Jack smiled back, hint of anger in his expression. “No but apparently you’re his. Oh and Owen’s, Tosh’s and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were Myfanwy’s by now.”

“Some of us just have the gift.” Suzie smirked at him and delighted in the fact that she really was managing to get under his skin.

“Yeah, and it comes in such a pretty bottle, too,” Jack said, nodding to the spray. He inhaled deeply. “Alien pheromones, at a guess. But you shouldn’t have, not on my account.” Jack had walked around the desk and was looming over her in what Suzie suspected was meant to be an intimidating gesture. _I’ll bet it even works on some people, _ she thought.

“Strange how it works on everyone else but you. Why is that, Jack?”

“I never said it didn’t work on me.” Jack bent over, his mouth less than an inch away from her ear. “I just said you didn’t need it.”  
Suzie turned around; her lips so close to Jack’s that she could practically feel them.

“Sorry Jack.” Suzie enunciated each word carefully “I have some standards and ‘human’ is one of them.”

Jack spun the chair until Suzie was facing away from him.

“Out of my chair.”

Suzie slowly stood up, Jack turning the chair back when she was barely clear. _Now, in for the kill  
_  
“Because it is interesting how many things don’t work on you, isn’t it?”

Jack sat down and glared. She was reasonably sure that, if looks could kill, three generations of her ancestors would never have been born. She certainly couldn’t stop now, not even to retrieve the atomiser.

“But I know something that does work on you, Jack,” she said as she walked out of the office and onto the balcony. “Never fails, success guaranteed.”

She wished that she could have waited to see the look on his face. Maybe she’d check the camera later. Watch as he noticed the ink spots, watched him turn over the paper, watch his reaction when he realised that she knew him better than anyone; that she’d worked out his weakness. Watch him read those four simple words that would drive him crazy.

You. Can't. Have. Me


End file.
